


Kiss

by Fire_Bear



Series: PrUK Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (like once), Cooking, Day 7, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, Pruk Week 2017, cheek kisses, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur wakes up on his and Gilbert's day off.





	Kiss

Arthur woke to find Gilbert still sleeping, mouth open wide and snoring loudly. In fact, he would bet a lot of money on that being the reason he'd woken up. Granted, Arthur himself wasn't helping matters by being half draped over Gilbert's chest, one arm flung over him and legs tangled with his and the sheets. Gilbert had Arthur pulled close against him, arms still loosely wrapped around Arthur's waist.

For a while, Arthur listened to Gilbert's snoring and his heartbeat and felt content. It was augmented by the fact that they both had the day off. He was looking forward to lazing around with his boyfriend, maybe catching up on shows they'd been watching, particularly Doctor Who. But the best thing had to be the fact that he could lie there a little longer and watch Gilbert sleep.

In his opinion, his boyfriend was beautiful. His hair had been dyed white and, with it spread across his pillow and his face, it made him look ethereal. Arthur knew he had eyes which were a peculiar mixture of blue and red and he loved them, especially when the light caught them or when they lit up upon seeing Arthur walk into a room. Since Gilbert liked to keep in shape, he had plenty of muscles and Arthur loved them, especially when Gilbert could pick him up during some late night activities. Not so much when he threw Arthur over his shoulder, of course.

Smiling, Arthur nuzzled into Gilbert's chest and pressed a quick kiss to his heart, delighted to feel his steady heartbeat under his lips. Then he cuddled in once again and tried to drift off to sleep. There was no need to get up, after all.

His bladder foiled his plans.

Groaning quietly, he realised he really needed to pee. But that would mean moving away from Gilbert. He stifled his grumbling and carefully shifted till he was half on his stomach so he could look at the clock on his bedside table. Since it was late enough in the morning to warrant getting up and doing something more productive than lying in bed, Arthur slid out of Gilbert's grasp, pushed himself up and was soon kneeling on the bed. He gazed down at Gilbert, watching him roll over, arm flung out towards Arthur. Smiling fondly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gilbert's cheek before he hopped off the bed and shuffled along the hall to the toilet.

Once he had relieved himself, he washed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, scrubbing at his face until he was wide awake and eager to get dressed. Something to eat would stop his stomach from grumbling as well. So he made his way back to the bedroom and sneaked back in. Gilbert had, thankfully, not been woken by Arthur's absence so he crept over to plant a soft kiss to Gilbert's forehead. Then he wandered to his wardrobe and searched through it for something comfortable to wear.

With a pair of joggers and a loose t-shirt (it fell off a shoulder, enough to entice his boyfriend closer), Arthur turned to head to the kitchen. But, in the time he'd taken to choose his outfit and tug them on, Gilbert had shifted on the bed again. He lay flat on his back, the sheets wrapped around his waist, his delicious muscles on display. His snoring had stopped as well and Arthur wondered if he'd been woken by his moving around. Hoping he was still asleep, Arthur moved over and kissed Gilbert again, this time on the tip of his nose.

"I really wish you'd just kiss me properly to wake me up," Gilbert grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, dummy," Arthur murmured.

"Can't," Gilbert answered, his voice getting stronger as he slowly came to life. "You're not here."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat as it usually did when Gilbert said something sweet like that. With his heart hammering, he said, "It's still morning, darling. Go back to sleep. We can watch TV later once you're more awake."

"Come back to bed."

"I'm hungry," Arthur explained and, before Gilbert could protest further, he pressed his lips firmly against Gilbert's. He pulled away before Gilbert could react and stepped away, slowly making his way to the door, eyes not leaving Gilbert's body. "I'll make you something if you want to get up."

"I'm getting up," said Gilbert instantly, eyes opening so he could squint at Arthur. "By 'something' do you mean that English thing?"

"A Full English, yes," Arthur confirmed. And, with that, he was out of the door.

Of course, it didn't take long for Gilbert to follow him. Arthur had gone to the kitchen where he'd warmed up the grill and got out the frying pan, making an awful clatter. He was pulling sausages and bacon out of the fridge when he heard footsteps and glanced over his shoulder to smile at the sleepy-eyed Gilbert. With everything set out, he returned to the cooker and began to cook, almost dancing between it and the gathered ingredients.

Not caring that Arthur was in the middle of cooking, Gilbert came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, burying his head into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur laughed at that, trying not to elbow Gilbert as he moved. Gilbert swayed with his movements, arms slowly tightening their grip.

"Wanted to stay in bed," Gilbert grumbled.

"We've got things to do," Arthur answered, picking up an egg.

"Coulda done 'em in bed," retorted Gilbert, tone playful.

"Maybe later."

"I'll take that as a promise."

They stayed like that for some time, content to be close. As Arthur finished up and started plopping eggs and bacon and sausages and everything else onto plates, Gilbert straightened up slightly. Before Arthur could try to turn or ask Gilbert to sit down, his boyfriend turned his head, leaned in and gave him a kiss on his neck. Arthur jolted in surprise and Gilbert laughed before moving off to sit at the table. Shaking his head, Arthur brought the plates over and they both ate. They chatted a little, mostly arguing about what they should watch first or whether they should just go back to bed.

When they had cleared their plates, Arthur took them to the sink to rinse them. Gilbert followed him like a loyal puppy. Glancing at him, Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Can I get a proper kiss now?" Gilbert said, pursing his lips and making kissing noises.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Not until you've brushed your teeth."

"But you're gonna taste just the same as me!" protested Gilbert, trying to pull Arthur into an embrace.

Slipping from his grasp, Arthur smirked. "I'd rather taste mint than meat."

"Aw, c'mon," said Gilbert with a grin. "You _love_ my me-"

" _Gil_ ," said Arthur, warningly. "Your chances of getting a kiss are decreasing..."

Gilbert pouted. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Come on." Arthur held out his hand. "We'll brush our teeth together."

Leaving the dishes to be washed properly later, Arthur led Gilbert to the toilet, pleased by the feel of Gilbert's hand in his. They squeezed into the small bathroom and began to expertly dance around each other, grabbing brushes and toothpaste. As Arthur slowly brushed his own, he noted that Gilbert was scrubbing his quickly and thoroughly, evidently eager to get his kiss. Arthur snorted and almost choked on his mouthful of toothpaste. Once he'd spit it out and rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash, he turned to Gilbert who was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Kiss!" he demanded, arms open wide.

Smiling, Arthur stepped into Gilbert's embrace. They both leaned in instantly, tilting their heads in opposite directions by unspoken agreement. Their noses brushed, lips slotted together, arms slid around each other. With his arms around Gilbert's neck, Arthur reached up a hand to tangle his fingers in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert's arms were around Arthur's waist, the perfect position for him to pull Arthur closer to him, pressing Arthur against his chest. His tongue flicked out to push against Arthur's lips; Arthur obediently let Gilbert in, his tongue moving swiftly in to swipe along Arthur's. They kissed like that for some time, tongues twining, lips shifting. 

Finally, Arthur pulled back, breathing heavily. Gilbert blinked at him, smiling a little dazedly. Arthur returned the smile and said, "Good morning, Gil."

Grinning, Gilbert replied, "'Morning, Artie."


End file.
